lojkybffanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
BF Fanfic: Past and Present
Xenon I’m not who I used to be. I’m not the man the man that you knew before. I was a high guard. That stupid witch! She told me to guard it forever. I said I would. I didn’t mean forever, as in until the end of time. She said it was an obvious borderline stupid way to break the curse. Yeah, that helps. I kill everyone. If anyone tries to get to the top of this tower, they won’t get past the first. I’ve killed anywhere from young girls to old men. I don’t kill animals though. Maybe I’m becoming one. One day, a middle aged man comes here. He’s wearing a red robe. A golden sword is in his hand. A blue haired girl is behind him. She looks to be about fifteen. Two more kills. Then I’ll have to pile them up in THAT room. I step out of the shadows. “I am Xenon. Guardian of this tower. Leave or die by the blade Trostan!” I joined the military at age fifteen. This immortal curse was put on me two years later. Technically, I’m twenty-three. But I stopped aging at seventeen. The man looks at me like I’m a low peasant. I am. Or, I was. He raises his sword, and the girl starts wandering around an curiously looking at my stuff. No “Pacho!” Why is she petting my immortal pet? “Come here boy!” Pachy jumps into my arms, and crawls up into my sleeves. The man swings at me. I draw my sword and deflect. I teleport behind him. I’m not actually teleporting. I have gotten really fast though, so it almost seems as if I’m teleporting. I stab him in the back. He’s dead in an instant. I look at the girl, who is inspecting my stuff still. “Um, are you going to leave?” I ask. “Eventually.” She replies. Is she not going to fight or run? She isn’t afraid that someone died. I run up to her and scream my most terrifying scream. “Did Pacho bite you? Why are you screaming?” She asks. Holy crud. She isn’t scared of me. Pacho climbs out of my sleeve. He jumps into her arms. I lock the doors to the tower. That man actually picked the lock, which saves me three days of repairing the door. “Well, if you aren’t afraid, and don’t want to fight, you will be my guest. Until I don’t like you anymore.” I snarl, hoping it will discourage her. It doesn’t. “Where’s my room?” Room? Well, there’s only one bedroom, and she isn’t staying there! “Um, sorry. I wasn’t prepared. I’ll have you sleep on the sofa on the fourth floor for now.” I tell her. I’ll set it up tonight for her. If she’s going to act like this, she’ll be here for a little while. Besides, I need a guest room. “Great! Fourth floor. How many are there? I want to see all the stuff in here.” I wonder why. “There are ten.” I tell her as I drag the man’s body to the trophy room. I shove him in a cabinet. The girl looks in here and she actually smiles at me. “That’s a cool use for a trophy room. I would cut off the heads, make sure they stop bleeding, and put them in the glass cases.” Woah. Who is this girl? “Who are you?” I ask. “Estia, Princess of the Elysian kingdom. I- what’s with that?” I kneel. She is royalty here. I am in the Elysian army. “Your highness! Forgive me! Even though you are royalty, I can’t let you out scott-free. You have seen too much. When you want to leave, I must kill you.” I explain. “Why would I want to leave?” She asks. And just like that, she started her life here. ---Estia Xenon is probably just misunderstood. And messy. I see him fall asleep preparing the room for me. It’s right across from his. I finish the preparations, and lay him on the bed. I go down to the first floor, and start cleaning. By the time he wakes up, the lights are replaced, and everything in the main hall is clean. His trophy room doesn’t have any bodies left. I tossed them out the window. Now he can see his real trophies. “What? Cleaning fairies? Pacho?” He looks right at me. He raises his sword and swings at me. I raise the broom I have in my hand, and he stops. “Oh, right. Sorry. I forgot.” How could he forget me? Whatever. The pattern continues for the next few days, but Xenon recognizes me on those days. He cooks food, while I make the small table neat and tidy. We sit down across from each other and eat in complete silence. This food is better than the stuff we get at the palace. I love my grandpa’s tower. Is Xenon Grandpa? No. Grandpa is buried. I was there when they closed his coffin. “Estia? Why are you crying? I didn’t think my food was that spicy…” "Oh, it's nothing..." I didn't realize I was crying. I wipe off my tears and tell Xenon about this tower. "I didn't know the com was your gramps.Sorry for your loss Estia." The com? Was he under Grandpa's command? He was a soldier? We ate the rest without a word.